


And Towards the Stars We Soar

by mistyautumn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Speculation Pre 5x19, With Hope that Things Will Be Alright, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: When Alex becomes a vigilante, Kara gives her a gift.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Nia Nal, Alex Danvers & Querl Dox, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	And Towards the Stars We Soar

**Author's Note:**

> A response to the prompt "Kara giving Alex her Legion ring once she finds out Alex wants to be a vigilante" from cyclone-rachel. I hope you like it!

Back at the tower, Alex lowers her hood and grins at her sister. It feels different than it did before; just them and their friends, no government to back them. It’s exciting. It’s terrifying. It feels _right_.

“What?” Catching Kara watching her, she laughs a little.

“I have something for you.” Kara’s doing that thing where she tries not to smile but she can’t _not_ smile, and Alex takes off her mask, looking curiously at her sister.

“ _What_?”

“So don’t get mad you didn’t get it sooner- Brainy _just_ finished it. It was in the Fortress, but it wasn’t quite working right, and it was a little tricky to fix with _comparatively dated technology_.” She finishes in a perfect impression of Brainy and Alex’s stomach does a little flip. ( _From the Fortress?_ ) “But it’s ready now.”

“Kara, what is it!”

“Close your eyes.”

“Kara!”

“Please?” She makes the face with the puppy eyes and Alex breathes the most dramatic sigh she can muster, then closes them.

“Ok, my eyes are closed.”

She hears footsteps.

“Hold out your hand.”

“If this is a prank-”

“It’s not a prank.” Alex starts at J’onn’s voice suddenly on her left.

“Indeed not.” And Brainy to the right.

“No peaking!” She can hear Nia smiling.

“Are you ready?” _Kelly._..

Slowly she extends her hand.

“The suspense is _actually_ going to kill me, what is going on?”

She feels it then, light but solid in the middle of her palm.

“Open your eyes.” Kara, again…

Alex takes a deep breath and opens them. Drawing her hand back in, she gazes at the object winking in the light where it sits on her palm. “Is this…?”

“Yes.” Kara says.

_A Legion ring._

“As you know, it gives the wearer the power of flight.” Brainy smiles. “Would you like to try it?”

Kara is practically jumping up and down, her hands clasped together as she _beams_.

“Yes,” Alex breathes, and looks to her sister, tears springing unbidden to her eyes. “Let’s go _fly_.”

Kara embraces her fiercely, then it’s a whole pile of them hugging. She thinks her heart might _burst_ from excitement, and as they slowly break away, Alex wipes her tears and slides the ring onto her finger. Her breath catches, and she replaces her mask.

They step out onto the balcony, Kara on one side and J’onn on the other, then Kelly steps up beside her too, and takes Alex’s hand before glancing back to Brainy.

“I’ll take good care of it.” His ring glints on her finger.

“I know you will.” He smiles, trusting.

“If you wanted to bring back ice cream, we could make this a real party.” Nia adds wryly.

“That actually sounds amazing…” Alex agrees. “Does flying make you hungry?”

“There is _always_ room for ice cream.” Kara answers firmly. J’onn chuckles warmly, beaming at them. Alex can see the pride in his eyes and she has to quick blink back a second wave of tears.

Taking a step, she looks up at the sky; feels Kelly squeeze her hand.

“Up, up, and away?” Kara asks.

“Let’s go.” Alex breathes.

And then they soar together towards the stars.


End file.
